Année par Année
by That Girl with a Y in her name
Summary: Cette charmante deuxième génération  enfin, certains de ses protagonistes  au fil des ans, ça peut nous donner une petite histoire un peu mignonne, non?


Helllooooo !

Il est tôt (4heures) et d'ailleurs, demain (enfin aujourd'hui) j'ai cours, mais il fallait que je finisse ça, donc voili voiloù ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne objectivement parce que je suis un peu fatiguée et aussi que je crois que c'est un peu niais, mais c'est un Albus x Scorpius (entre autres ^^)  
Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : JKR (heu... On est vraiment obligés de faire ça?)

* * *

La première année, il n'y avait eu entre eux deux que de l'indifférence. Entre Rose et Scorpius se fut bien sur différent, mais étant tout les deux à Serdaigles il était normal que leurs relations soient plus…conflictuelles. Albus avait atterrit à Poufsouffle, tout doucement, sans trop de vagues, surtout bien heureux d'avoir échappé à Serpentard. James avait boudé de se retrouver tout seul à Gryffondor, mais il se doutait bien que son petit frère ne l'y rejoindrait pas.

La deuxième année fut différente. Moins conflictuelle entre Malfoy et Weasley, en effet, ils avaient trois passions en commun : Les bonnes notes, le Quidditch, et rendre leurs professeurs fous de rages. Si du côté de Scorpius ce penchant venait bien évidemment de sa mère, Ron reprochât à Hermione de l'avoir trompée avec Georges pour que sa fille soit à ce point frondeuse et désobéissante.  
La deuxième année fut donc celle d'un rapprochement historique entre les familles Malfoy et Weasley. Du côté Potter des nouveautés aussi, une Lily Luna qui allait à Serpentard sans trop se soucier de ce que pourrait bien penser les gens… Le goût du défi surement un Albus qui semblait moins que jamais à sa place, tellement pas à sa place chez les belettes que certains professeurs voulurent le refaire passer sous le Choixpeau. Heureusement que ce dernier leur expliqua que son choix résidait surtout dans le fait qu'il ne serait bien dans aucune maison de toutes les façons, et que c'est bien pour ça qu'il avait atterrit où il était. James lui (maintenant en troisième année) commençait à s'intéresser aux filles, intérêt réciproque qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire l'éducation toute Gryffondorienne d'Hugo qui suivait ses traces dans la maison Rouge et Or.

La troisième année marqua un changement considérable. Déjà parce que Scorpius devint encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà, ensuite parce que Rose avait teint ses cheveux en noir ce qui tranchait plus que bien avec sa peau d'albâtre, ensuite parce qu'Albus avait grandit. Et surtout pour les regards que ces trois jeunes gens s'attiraient indéniablement (oui, Albus avait fini par devenir sociable, surement grâce à l'asticotage permanent des autres membres de sa famille).

La quatrième année fut celle de la consécration. Après une tentative ratée, Rose et Scorpius décidèrent qu'il valait clairement mieux qu'ils restent les meilleurs amis du monde magique, Albus suivit les traces de son grand frère sur les chemins de la séduction, Hugo quand à lui battit le record de points marqués durant un match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Verte de rage, au match suivant, Lily entérina le match le plus court de tout Poudlard en volant le Vif d'Or à ce « stupide attrapeur de Gryffondor » en seulement une minutes vingt-sept de jeu.

La cinquième année fut l'année des révélations. Scorpius osa révéler à sa meilleure amie qu'il craquait complètement sur son cousin, le dit-cousin s'essaya avec d'autres garçons et se plut à aimer ça, la petite sœur développa un talent totalement impromptu pour l'équitation, Hugo quand à lui… Hugo fut le seul à rester le même, parce que James eut aussi une révélation : Théodora Nott.

La sixième année fut mouvementée. Lily Luna quitta Poudlard pour entrer dans une école moldue d'équitation, Hugo en fit une dépression, James et Théodora rompirent six fois, la septième réconciliation se solda par des fiançailles secrètes qui ne restèrent pas secrètes longtemps. Rose reprit le flambeau de bourreaux des cœurs de James, car Albus était trop occupé à monter un plan pour séduire Scorpius pour papillonner à tout va. Ce fut une année tout à fait très mouvementé car ce fut aussi celle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (que Beauxbâtons gagna haut la main).

La septième année fut étrange. Rose eut le cœur brisée, par un certain Samuel Zabini (qui d'ailleurs reçut pour la peine un coup de poing bien placé de la part de Scorpius), Scorpius et Albus s'étaient plus ou moins trouvés…. Tout réside dans le plus ou le moins. Lily était revenue, mais elle n'était plus l'ineffable personne qu'elle avait été, ce qui bien sur porta un nouveau coup sur le moral d'Hugo. James faillit devenir Papa, tout réside encore une fois dans le faillit…

Le dernier jour de leur septième année fut selon tous, le plus triste et le plus beau. Pour Albus, surement parce que Scorpius lui avait enfin posé la question magique : « Tu préfères qu'on s'installe du côté moldu ou sorcier ? », Rose car elle entendit enfin les mots magiques de la part de Samuel « Je t'aime », pour les autres, ce fut simplement triste car ils savaient bien qu'une époque venait de s'achever en beauté.

* * *

Je sais bien qu'en théorie Lily Luna et Hugo arrivent deux ans après Albus, Scorpius et Rose, mais sinon, ça aurait été trop de complications… ^^ Gomen !

J'espère que ça vous a pluuuuuuuuut !

Reviews s'il vous plaît? *Avec une tête d'auteur qui n'a rien fait d'autre qu'écrire une fic étrange à 4heures du mat*


End file.
